


Anniversary

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Ron remembers he's forgotten something.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

I began writing this for [](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://community.livejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt of 'Anniversary' but it ended up a tad longer.

 

 

* * *

~^~

"Is something going on today?" Ron asked from the bathroom, aimlessly finger combing his hair in the mirror, attempting to thread the locks of gray among the ginger.

"Hmm – nope." Harry rolled over in the tangle of bed sheets, smirking as he watched Ron. "Nothing for us." He knew what today was, or had been, but he didn't intend to mention it.  
  
"Just seems like there's … something." Ron meandered back to bed from the bathroom with a far off expression on his face. Harry made room, rolling onto his back while Ron climbed over him and settled comfortably on top of him.

Laying his head on the bed as if he meant to fall asleep again, Ron began to get heavier. Harry didn't mind though, he'd grown accustomed to being his body pillow.

Ron's head snapped up again. "Are you sure that there's nothing?"

" _Ok_. Yes!" Ron looked down at him curiously. "Eighteen years ago, today," Harry began gently. "I watched my best friend marry the bloke I fancied."

Ron tensed. "Oh. Oh, shite. Sorry, I didn't mean." He started to pull away, but Harry stilled him, clinging with all four limbs.

"No. Stay."

Harry relaxed as Ron did, rubbing his hands up over his back and down to his arse.

"I knew there was something. Never remembered back then, either."

" _We're_ together, now." Harry leaned up to kiss his shoulder. "Free and clear."

Ron shook his head with a look of regret. Lowering his face, he breathed in the scent of Harry's neck and let out a mournful sigh against his skin. "I should have had you standing in front of me that day, instead behind me."

"That's all right. … I'm under you now." Harry arched his hips upward with a chuckle.

Ron grinned, pressing down with his own pelvis. He took Harry's hands, stretching his arms wide to the side, gently pinning him down. "I think I've an idea what to do today."

~^~


End file.
